Pilih Aku atau Ramen?
by Natacchi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke benci hari hujan. Alasannya? Sederhana. Karena di hari berhujan, kekasihnya akan lebih memilih sebuah cup ramen yang tolol, kemudian mengacuhkannya. Seperti hari ini. —One shot. AU, OOC, drabble-ish. Spesial bagi yang akan memulai UN besok.


Uchiha Sasuke benci hari hujan.

Bukan, bukan karena hujan mengingatkannya akan hal buruk yang pernah menimpanya, atau karena jutaan tetes air itu mengingatkannya akan kenangan cinta pertama yang telah hancur. Pada kenyataannya, ia tidak semelankolis itu.

Lalu, kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa membenci titik-titik air tak terhitung yang menghantam bumi bagai air mata sang langit itu?

Alasannya jauh lebih sederhana.

Karena di hari berhujan, kekasihnya, seorang eksekutif muda berusia 24 tahun yang berambut pirang dan berkulit kecokelatan bernama Namikaze Naruto, akan memilih untuk menjauhi Sasuke dan mendekatkan diri pada sebuah _cup_ _ramen_ yang mengepulkan uap panas, seakan menawarkan kehangatan pada si pria pirang.

Seperti hari ini.

.

**PILIH AKU ATAU RAMEN?**

**by: Uchiha Nata-chan**

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, Alternate Universe, OOC, drabble-ish. NaruSasu. Fail!Humor. _Maybe OGS_.

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY IT!**

.

Hari ini, pasangan yang sudah beberapa bulan tinggal bersama di apartemen sang Namikaze itu baru saja pulang dari supermarket—membeli bahan-bahan masakan yang sudah semakin menipis di lemari es mereka. Di luar hujan deras, belum lagi sekarang pertengahan Oktober—tentu saja suhunya cukup dapat membuat seseorang menggigil kedinginan karenanya.

"Brrr~ Dinginnya~ Ayo cepat masuk, Teme!" seru Naruto pada laki-laki _stoic_ di sampingnya. Sang pemuda yang masih berusia 19 tahun bernama Sasuke itu hanya mendengus, lalu melangkah masuk melalui pintu apartemen—yang baru saja dibukakan oleh sang kekasih. Kedua tangannya penuh oleh hasil belanjaan mereka untuk dua minggu ke depan.

Setelah menutup pintu apartemennya, Sasuke meletakkan kantung-kantung belanjaannya di lantai sejenak, lalu melepas sepatunya yang lembab karena hujan dan menggantinya dengan sandal khusus saat di rumah. Ia lalu mengambil kembali kantung-kantung tersebut dan berjalan masuk menuju dapur apartemen itu.

Setelah meletakkan semua barang yang tadi dibelinya ke tempat di mana mereka seharusnya berada, Sasuke menatap sekeliling sejenak—dan mendecak sebal saat melihat sang kekasih sedang berkutat di meja makan bersama sebuah _cup ramen_ dan seteko air mendidih yang mengepulkan uap panasnya.

_Lagi-lagi seperti ini_, keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke benci saat Naruto lebih memilih untuk mencari kehangatan dari si _cup ramen_ bodoh itu saat hari sedang dingin menusuk seperti sekarang. Kenapa Naruto tidak mencari kehangatan padanya saja—oh, jangan memandang Sasuke seperti itu. Maksudnya bukan kehangatan seperti _itu_, tapi lebih pada sekadar pelukan hangat atau kecupan ringan.

Meskipun Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, tapi ia tetaplah seorang pemuda yang juga membutuhkan perhatian dari sang kekasih, terlebih di hari dingin yang seakan ingin membekukan tulang seperti ini. Dan ia tidak suka saat perhatian itu direbut oleh _sesuatu_—apalagi _sesuatu_ itu bukanlah manusia. Apalagi si pirang bodoh itu sedikitpun tak memedulikan Sasuke saat sedang berduaan dengan _sesuatu_ itu. Sasuke benar-benar merasa tersisihkan. Masa ia kalah dari sebuah _cup ramen_?

Sasuke sudah cukup tahan selama hari-hari berhujan penuh penderitaan selama ini—dan hari ini, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia muak harus diacuhkan setiap kali Naruto sudah mulai memberikan senyum bahagianya pada _cup ramen_ bodoh itu—seakan-akan si pirang tolol itu mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Sasuke sudah sampai pada titik akhir kesabarannya. Dan hari ini, Sasuke harus mengakhirinya.

Maka berbekal rasa marah dan cemburu yang menggelegak, kini Sasuke berjalan dengan mantap menuju si pirang tercintanya—yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan dan baru saja memegang sumpitnya.

"Dobe," bisik Sasuke sembari memeluk leher si pirang dari belakang—membuat Naruto meletakkan sumpit yang baru saja diambilnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat di pundaknya, "Apa, Teme?"

"…"

"Hei Teme, ada apa? Kalau tak ada urusan cepat lepaskan aku, aku harus memakan _ramen_-nya sebelum dingin."

"Ck," Sasuke mendecak tidak suka saat Naruto perlahan melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di leher si pirang. Benar 'kan apa yang Sasuke katakan, Naruto mengacuhkannya saat ia sudah berhadapan dengan makanan berkuah yang tidak sehat itu.

Sasuke, kini diliputi kecemburuan yang intensitasnya makin tinggi, merebut sumpit yang baru saja akan digunakan Naruto untuk menyuapkan _ramen_ ke mulutnya. Naruto yang terkejut langsung melancarkan aksi protes, "Teme! Kenapa kau mengambil sumpitku? Kembalikan, aku mau makan!"

Sasuke diam, tapi ia memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada si pirang—yang membuat Naruto mengernyit heran. _'Ada apa dengan si Teme ini?'_

Melihat sang kekasih yang sepertinya akan meledak kapan saja, Naruto langsung mengubah gaya bicaranya menjadi sedikit lebih lembut. Bisa bahaya kalau Sasuke meledak—pemuda itu akan sangat mengerikan jika itu benar-benar terjadi—dan Naruto bisa kerepotan karenanya.

"Hei Teme, kau kenapa? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. Mata biru langitnya takut-takut mengawasi Sasuke—yang kini sudah meletakkan sumpit Naruto di atas meja.

"…Dobe."

"Apa?"

"…"

"Teme?"

"…Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ya, apa pertanyaanmu?"

"…"

"Teme?"

"…Kau… pilih aku atau _ramen_?"

Sungguh, bukan salah Naruto jika sekarang ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dan jangan salahkan Naruto jika kemudian ia hanya bisa memaksakan mulutnya untuk sekedar mengatakan, "Hah…?"

"Pilih aku atau _ramen_, Dobe?" Sasuke kini melontarkan pertanyaannya sekali lagi—_plus_ tatapan tajam mengintimidasi yang diarahkannya pada si pria _blonde_. Naruto—yang masih sedikit bingung—berdehem pelan untuk mengembalikan suaranya yang sempat menghilang karena _shock_.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?" tanyanya—setelah yakin kalau ia sanggup menatap mata Sasuke yang mengerling tajam padanya. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh, Naruto pasti sudah tercabik-cabik karena tatapan mematikan sang kekasih saat ini.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Err… tapi…—"

"Jawab, Dobe."

Dilanda kebingungan yang amat sangat, Naruto memutar otak secepat mungkin—berusaha memahami apa maksud pertanyaan konyol Sasuke padanya. Dan setelah beberapa detik penuh intimidasi dari mata kelam sang kekasih, Naruto mendapatkan jawabannya—dan ia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal ini tentu membuat sang Uchiha mengubah tatapannya menjadi heran bercampur bingung.

"Oi, kenapa kau, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini sudah berguling di lantai sambil terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Eh, sejak kapan Naruto sudah berpindah dari kursi menuju lantai? Ah, lupakan saja.

"Hahahaha… kau—umph—cemburu pada—duh—_ramen_ ya—haha—Teme? Hahaha…" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat wajah Sasuke memerah karena baru saja menyadari pertanyaan konyolnya tadi. Hei Tuan Uchiha, ke mana saja kau dari tadi sampai-sampai baru menyadari semuanya?

"Aku… Itu… Aku—ah, sudahlah! Berhenti menertawakanku, Dobe!" Sasuke berucap salah tingkah—ia merasa malu setengah mati. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Naruto, tangannya malah ditarik seseorang—dan sukses membuatnya jatuh terduduk ke lantai tepat di sebelah si _blonde_ yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

Naruto menumpukan kepalanya ke sebelah lengannya dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih sedikit merona. "Kenapa kau bisa cemburu padanya, Teme?" ucap Naruto sambil menahan tawa—dan hanya menunjukkan cengiran sebagai gantinya. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Karena kau selalu mengacuhkanku saat kau berada di dekat makanan berlemak bodoh itu, Dobe. Padahal aku kedinginan sendirian, tapi kau malah menghangatkan diri sendirian bersama _ramen_ tololmu itu," gerutu Sasuke panjang lebar sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan—menghindari wajah Naruto yang memperlebar senyuman lima jarinya.

"Jadi… cuma karena itu?"

"Hn."

Naruto menyeringai senang saat menyadari kalau wajah sang kekasih kini dipenuhi semburat merah muda—membuatnya tampak menggemaskan. Si pirang pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu mendorong tubuh sang kekasih untuk menidurkan diri di lantai. Ia lalu memosisikan dirinya berada di atas Sasuke, tangan kiri dan kanannya berada di sebelah kepala si pemuda Uchiha.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar penasaran, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu itu…—" Naruto meniadakan jarak di antara bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke, mengecupnya sejenak lalu melepasnya—kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi menggantung, "—…kau jauh lebih berharga daripada sebuah _cup ramen_ yang hangat di tengah hari dingin yang menusuk tulang, kau tahu."

Mendengarnya, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. '_Kau takkan bisa mengalahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dasar makanan tidak sehat yang bodoh.'_

"Omong-omong, Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Karena sepertinya _ramen_-ku sudah dingin dan alot, aku jadi ingin menghangatkan diri denganmu saja. Boleh 'kan?"

"…Hn. Terserah."

.

.

.

Kini, Sasuke tidak akan pernah membenci hari hujan. Malah, ia akan sangat menyukainya mulai sekarang.

**~OWARI~**

**Author's note:**

Nyahaha, another drabble-ish fanfic from me~ Fresh from the oven. XD

Entah dari mana ide gaje semacam ini bisa muncul. LOL. Karena saya sedang senggang, jadi saya tuangkan saja dalam bentuk cerita. Anw, maaf kalo humornya ngga begitu ngena. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya.

Oh ya, ini fanfic pertama saya setelah hiatus sehabis UN. Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk semua orang yang sudah menyemangati saya selama saya berada dalam neraka UN orz—juga untuk para anak kelas IX SMP yang akan menempuh UN esok hari—SELAMAT BERJUANG, ADIK KELASKU!—dan tidak lupa juga untuk semua orang yang mau membaca one shot gaje ini. I love you all~ XD

Eniho, saya ada rencana mau buat sekuel nih. Beritahu saya kalau kalian berminat ya~ Makin banyak yang pengen, makin cepet saya bikin. Nyeheheh~ XDD

Btw, saya akan nyoba buat fanfic straight dulu sekarang-sekarang ini—tapi kalo ada ide untuk buat fic S.N.S atau pair BL lain, pasti saya buat kok. ;D

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima~ :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
